Sentimientos renacidos
by CerisierJin
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común dos pequeños niños de ojos verdes? En su pasado quizá no mucho, pero en el presente ayudará a unir, literalmente, a dos personas que jamás imaginaron estar ligados entre sí de una manera convencional.


Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

 **Sentimientos Renacidos**

* * *

.

El frío imperaba durante esa lúgubre noche de Enero, nubes atestaban el oscuro firmamento y el viento gélido movía raudamente las copas de los arboles causando que se emitiera un tenue silbido que a muchos amantes de la naturaleza se les antojaría relajante, pero no lo era para un pequeño niño que en solitario vagaba por las calles.

Caminaba a pasos lentos, con el cansancio reinando en su frágil cuerpo, sus ropas sucias y zapatos desgastados indicaban que algo no muy grato había pasado; tenía hambre, frío y sueño, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, sin nadie en las calles que pudiera ayudarlo no podía sentir más que ese sentimiento de temor a ser atacado por algún lunático que en secreto le siguiera los pasos.

Siguió andando con cautela, transitó calles, callejones, casas, locales a punto de cerrar cuyos dueños lo miraban con desdeño o simplemente lo ignoraban, mientras él solo buscaba algún sitio que le sirviera como refugio, por lo menos para descansar unas horas y mermar aunque sea un poco el horrible ardor en las plantas de sus sensibles pies.

Aunque sabía que no debería, lo primordial sería buscar y encontrar primero a su hermana menor, solo que sus pequeñas piernitas ya no daban para más.

« _Demonios… fue mi culpa. No pude protegerla. Mamá, papá, perdónenme, no pude mantener mi promesa…_ »

Por las sonrosadas mejillas del infante empezaron a caer gruesas lágrimas de frustración y tristeza, llevándose consigo mugre, sangre y otros restos pegados en ellas.

El pequeño a punto de desmoronarse fue repentinamente tomado por sus hombros desde atrás, causando que diera un respingo por acto reflejo, y al mismo tiempo giró para enfrentarse a su agresor.

—¡Alto! No tengas miedo —habló la otra persona con voz condescendiente—. No… no te haré daño… ¿Estás perdido?

El niño la miraba con el ceño muy fruncido, en clara señal de desconfianza. Frente a él se erguía una muchacha de cabellos y ojos azabache, muy alta, bonita, con sonrisa afable y además una bufanda roja colgando de su cuello. Algo en ella le resultó extrañamente familiar.

—Dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?…un niño no debería andar solo a estas horas de la noche.

La mujer procuraba hablar lo más suave posible, no quería asustar al niño y que este saliera corriendo, lo primordial era saber el porqué de su situación y estado, para ver si ella podía ayudarle en algo.

—¿No me entiendes? —ciertamente, no se le ocurrió otra cosa, es decir ¿qué le dices a un niño que aparentemente está solo y asustado? —. ¿Tienes hambre?

Supo que acertó al ver su mirada iluminarse y por un segundo quedó atrapada en ese encanto verdoso que creyó conocer desde incluso antes de su nacimiento. Sus ojos entonces se enfocaron detrás de él, sopesando la estupenda idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Ahm… no sé si sea sensato —murmuró para sí—,…pero mi casa está por allá, y traigo hamburguesas _*_ … —le enseño la bolsa en su mano, y aún dudando, continuó—. ¿Quisieras… comerlas conmigo…?

El niño no le dijo nada, solo se la quedó mirando con desconfianza plasmada en las pupilas verdosas, que al mismo tiempo no perdían de vista lo que cargaba en su mano, parecía observarlas con devoción y mucho anhelo.

—O quizá… ¿no te gusten las hamburguesas…?

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿¡A qué clase de loco no le gustarían!?

Le contestó por primera vez, exaltado, y en aparente tono de reproche; casi parecía un regaño. La pelinegra se sorprendió y enterneció al mismo tiempo por el entusiasmo emanado del pequeño.

—Bien, de acuerdo… Las hamburguesas son el mejor alimento.

—Clara…mente —parecía haberse percatado de su error: hablar con extraños, cosa que sus padres siempre le recalcaron jamás hiciera.

Y de repente lo recordó.

Más lágrimas de impotencia se acumularon en sus orbes esmeraldas mientras un leve resuello escapaba de sus labios ligeramente hinchados.

A la chica no se le escapó ese minúsculo detalle.

—Oye ¿qué te pasó en la boca? —y no solo eso, en su cara se manifestaban varias marcas de evidentes golpes, moretones y rasguños, junto con manchas de tierra mezcladas con sangre ya seca.

Él solo agachó la cabeza incrementando así sus lamentos.

Supo entonces que lo que hacía no era indebido, debía apresurarse en poner a salvo a ese niño inmediatamente.

* * *

La noche continuaba su curso. En un lugar no muy alejado del centro de la ciudad, un cuerpo diminuto yacía recostado contra la pared dentro de un callejón evidentemente sucio y maloliente. La luz del farol parpadeaba débilmente sobre ella, causándole un estrago en el pecho debido a lo tétrico que lucía por momentos.

« _Eren… ¿dónde has ido? tengo miedo_ »

La criatura no podía más, sus piernas le dolían de tanto desgaste en su anterior carrera, sus brazos ardían por las finas rayas de rasguños en ellos, su cara manchada de una mezcla de diversas sustancias, y sentía en su mayoría el cuerpo pesado.

Sin embargo, a punto de desmayarse completamente sobre el asfalto, una silueta oscura apareció de súbito frente a ella. Al estar tan rendida al cansancio, no pensó en siquiera reaccionar o por lo menos defenderse, aunque quisiera, no iba a poder hacerlo. Simplemente se dejó llevar cuando unos brazos que sintió cálidos la tomaron suavemente desde detrás de sus rodillas, y fue como un resguardo sentir su adolorida cabeza contra un mullido pecho en ese día que había pasado por tanto.

Sin resistir ni un minuto más, se sumergió en un sueño profundo provocado por esa, extrañamente, acogedora presencia, lanzando muy lejos de su memoria la tragedia ocurrida apenas horas atrás.

* * *

 _Eren_.

El pequeño que ahora descansaba en su sofá le había soltado recelosamente —como quien no quiere la cosa— que se llamaba Eren.

 _Nombre extraño,_ creyó Mikasa. Sin embargo, con el correr de los minutos dentro de su departamento, un sentimiento de nostalgia se iba gestando en su pecho. Algo singular, a decir verdad, pues no acostumbraba a rescatar niños de la calle, mucho menos a invitarlos a cenar —más pensando en las posibles repercusiones si aparecían los papás—, y compartir la comida que a ella le costaba con el sudor de su frente adquirir.

Ahí estaba ella en su cocina, frente a la estufa, preparando concienzudamente lo que sería un exquisito platillo poco común, acompañado con sus típicas guarniciones dignas de una pomposa celebración.

El niño continuaba en desconfianza, como era bastante obvio, Mikasa fisgoneaba a veces por el rabillo del ojo, cuidando sus movimientos, estudiándolos, pero éste no hacia otra cosa que mantener fija su vista en el gran ventanal de su sala.

Parecía concentrado, preocupado por algo, pero por más que la curiosidad la picara no se atrevía preguntar. _No aún_. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, ya había caído en llanto una vez, no quería importunar de otra manera al pequeño. Suspiró, esa repentina preocupación por él le costaría el buen mantenimiento de sus muebles nuevos, ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle que se aseara antes de tumbarlo sobre él.

— _Eren_.

Pronunció su nombre despacio, con cautela, para no asustarlo con su llamado.

—Las hamburguesas están listas… —le sonrió—. Quieres… pasar al comedor, ¿o prefieres comer en el sofá?

Su inusual condescendencia la abrumaba; el niño no contestó, ni siquiera captó su atención, él seguía fiel en su observación al oscuro firmamento nocturno.

—Eren —repitió, esta vez con fuerza, casi sonando autoritaria. Se mordió la lengua, regañándose mentalmente por su desliz—. Oye…

Estuvo a punto de encararlo, pero se frenó a sí misma. No sabría qué decir en ese caso, por lo que decidió que era preferible darle su espacio, mientras, regresó su atención a la comida y procuró colocar todo lo necesario sobre el pulcro comedor de madera.

Ni siquiera con lo anterior logró un atisbo por su parte, así que se preparó para lo que sería una cena en soledad rodeada por su incómoda presencia. Sin embargo, y de la manera más inesperada posible, Eren se giró despacio, tomando un lugar frente a ella en la mesa.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, intrigada por su andar perezoso, y un débil renquear que se notaba a leguas. Tomó una nota mental: debía revisar y de preferencia curar sus heridas, pero lo haría después de que el pequeño saciara su flagrante apetito.

Él le echó una mirada cargada de deseo a la comida, y después a ella, quien solo asintió en aprobación.

En silencio, ambos iniciaron una danza entre los cubiertos, donde el único sonido perceptible era el de éstos chocando constantemente entre sí. La situación era un tanto penosa, tanto, que Mikasa no se molestó en preguntar y colocó un vaso de jugo frente al plato admirablemente ya semi vacío. Eren inmediatamente comenzó a beber con vehemencia, sin importar que el líquido escurriera por la comisura de sus labios, y por ley de gravedad cayera ensuciando aún más su desgarbada ropa.

—Deberías beber con cuidado —le aconsejó prudente, cuando el vaso vacío fue regresado a su sitio—, sé que tienes sed… pero pudiste sufrir un ahogamiento.

Él la ignoró y continuó devorando de su plato.

Moría de hambre, era indiscutible. Ya no le reprochó nada, sin embargo, tampoco pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por los poco elegantes modales del niño, y al mismo tiempo preguntarse en qué clase de situación precaria viviría su familia para terminar en aquel deplorable estado. Porque dejando de lado su mal aspecto, olor, magulladuras y demás, ninguna madre sería lo suficientemente inhumana para dejar a su hijo morir de hambre. ¿O sí? Dudó. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría sin probar bocado?

Aunque había otra posibilidad, una donde los pensamientos de Mikasa comenzaban a navegar por otros rumbos, unos más sombríos, tétricos y funestos, unos que podían incluso tornarse peligrosos si se inmiscuía. Pensó.

Un sentimiento de inquietud la estremeció, junto con una pizca de miedo… ¿podría en verdad estar peligrando su seguridad? ¿O se trataba solo de una impulsiva huida de casa? No podía estar segura… solo confundida. Hasta que al poco rato de profunda divagación, decidió por fin comportarse como la adulta que era y cuestionar:

—¿Qué te ocurrió, Eren? —lo encaró con semblante firme—. Mira, yo no tengo problema con tu compañía esta noche… pero… tus padres podrían estar buscándote; son casi las 12 y estando tú aquí ellos…

—No lo harán —Eren se limpió la boca con su manga, después de beber otro sorbo de jugo—, ellos no podrán buscarme jamás. Ya no los veré.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —ella notaba una chispa de tristeza, la cual se transformó en odio que ensombreció su semblante, solo por su anterior duda.

—Porque… los mataron, ¡esos infelices los mataron! —de un momento a otro, el niño se hallaba golpeando fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños, con furia, causando un sobresalto en la azabache, quien, impactada por su reacción, trató inmediatamente de calmarlo antes de que se hiciera más daño— ¡acabaron con mi familia!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! Tranquilízate por favor… ¡Te puedes lastimar! ¡Eren!

Mikasa corrió a sujetar a Eren desde atrás, como un último recurso desesperado, puesto que había estado evitando tener contacto físico que pudiera incordiarlo.

—¡Los mataré, juro que vengaré a mamá y también a papá, y recuperaré a Isabel!

Eren seguía imprecando sin reparo y con una determinación implacable. A Mikasa le asustó el hecho de que gritara a matar a su tan corta edad, ahora sí que la situación comenzaba a frustrarla un poco, se le estaba resbalando de las manos y quiso ponerle un alto, pero para eso primero debía controlar a Eren quien continuaba forcejeando entre sus brazos.

—¡Por favor basta! —no la escuchaba, pero ella tampoco cedería—. Haciendo todo esto solamente te harás más daño… tienes que parar.

Mikasa no soltó al pequeño en ningún momento, se limitó a caer sentada en el sofá evitando así una peor caída que los afectara a ambos, poco a poco Eren se fue quedando sin fuerzas, hasta que todo arrebato terminó en una débil respiración entrecortada, claramente su arranque de furia anterior lo había agotado.

—Yo… yo… —susurró apenas audible—, lo siento —estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Mikasa, quien luego se vio envuelta por unos bracitos trémulos que la rodearon por el cuello; oía un sollozo y sentía que algo mojaba su cuello—. Lo siento pero… les prometí que siempre protegería a Isabel, y yo la perdí… soy un tonto que no puede mantener promesas.

Eren lloraba, y la azabache se enternecía, no daba crédito en cómo la situación había dado ese giro inesperado.

—Ya… tranquilo, no eres un tonto —seguía sin saber cómo manejar la situación—. Escucha, no comprendo la magnitud del episodio por el que has pasado… pero lamento mucho lo de tus padres, de verdad —bien, esperaba sonar genuina. Permanecía escéptica ante lo dicho por él.

Eren no le dijo nada, seguía soltando tenues lágrimas contra su cuello mientras ella le palpaba la espalda con suavidad, en un intento por reconfortarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el niño quedó completamente calmo, y el ambiente a su alrededor también se sosegó, Mikasa agradecía que ese evento no haya pasado a mayores, incluso le sorprendía que ningún vecino pretenciosos tocara su puerta, quejándose de los gritos.

Cuando tuvo a Eren de nueva cuenta frente a frente, pudo observar mejor sus orbes esmeraldas que la miraban con tintes de confianza, cosa rara y que conmocionó a Mikasa, puesto que la única emoción emitida desde que lo conoció había sido el recelo. Sin embargo, dicho tinte solo duró un breve instante, para volver a la anterior emoción.

—Eren, un niño a tu edad no debería expresar esos sentimientos.

—Lo lamento —agachó la cabeza—. Pero mis papás siempre decían que si algo me molestaba lo dijera, o si no luego sería peor.

—Pues… tus padres tienen mucha razón, por otra parte, no está bien que pienses en… venganza, mucho menos asesinar seres humanos, eso no está bien —pronunció las palabras con cuidado, pues incluso a ella le resultaba macabro. El siquiera pensar en quitar una vida no entraba ni en algo que leería en un libro—. Por más daño que te hayan hecho, tú debes mantenerte siempre limpio.

—Ya te dije que lo lamento. Simplemente es algo que siento en mi corazón.

Lo miró palparse el lado izquierdo de su pecho, su mirada descendió y pudo percatarse de que algo interno lo perturbaba. A Mikasa ese inusual gesto la conmovió… incluso, lo reconoció de alguna parte, pero no pudo recordar de qué sitio exactamente, solo fue consciente de que la resolución en la mirada verde de Eren le pareció hermosa, cruel, porque al parecer el niño había perdido todo de la noche a la mañana, pero hermosa, por el hecho de que él mismo continuaba con vida, y se encontraba ahí, a su lado.

Y ella, por algún sentimiento visceral indistinguible no lo abandonaría.

Quería permanecer a su lado.

...

Parecía un milagro.

Tales circunstancias de las que había sido testigo Eren eran dignas de una película de horror. Y el que hubiera salido vivo y prácticamente ileso, era para quedarse con la boca abierta. No conocía a muchas personas que vivieran para contar la terrible experiencia de un secuestro, más bien, no conocía a ninguna.

Por lo que toda su tesitura asemejaba a un innegable milagro, obra directa por el puño de Dios.

El niño no recordaba mucho del atraco, y la mayoría del tiempo encerrado permaneció con los ojos vendados, temblando, asustado por el desconocimiento, mientras era testigo auditivo de la cruel tortura a sus padres; por supuesto, no ofreció grandes detalles del porqué, o cómo es que fue efectuado el asesinato, supuso que su mente traumatizada prefirió bloquear las situaciones más desgarradoras. Tampoco iba a obligarlo a recordar.

— _Debo encontrar a Isabel_ —había afirmado seriamente.

— _¿Quién es?_

— _Mi hermana_ —aclaró con ese tono determinante que de repente parecía inherente a su ser—. _Mi hermana pequeña, al final logramos huir, pero nos separamos porque un tipo nos perseguía, yo hice de carnada._

De nuevo se sorprendía por la fortaleza emanada por un niño de tan solo siete años, en aras de mantener a salvo a la última integrante viva de su familia. No podía dejar de asombrarse, era simplemente inaudito.

Posterior a esa mínima charla que solo duró poco rato, Mikasa se atrevió a ofrecerle asilo por esa noche, de ninguna manera lo dejaría regresar a la calle.

Dudó, sin embargo, aunque él lo haya afirmado, no era tonto. ¿De qué serviría regresar al aciago temporal que predominaba allá afuera? Solo lograría congelarse, ni siquiera podría vislumbrar óptimamente las calles, por lo que terminó aceptando la propuesta. Claro que eso no evitaba que continuara en un constante estado de nerviosismo, Eren no descansaría en paz hasta asegurarse de que Isabel estuviera bien.

Mikasa se deleitó interiormente por su favorable respuesta, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se encaminó inmediatamente a hacer un espacio dentro de su lecho.

Ahora permanecía de pie en medio de su habitación, no era muy grande pero serviría. « _Espera… ¿de verdad vas a compartir tu cama con alguien que acabas de conocer?_ » Mikasa se sonrojó por el travieso pensamiento que la atacó abruptamente, estaba totalmente fuera de juego, ese ni siquiera era el caso pues Eren tan solo era un niño. Sin embargo había algo de verdad en esas palabras, el pequeño era un desconocido. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su mente?

Agitó su cabeza repetidas veces para alejar esos pensamientos, claramente no iba a echarse para atrás, pero definitivamente tampoco compartiría su cama.

Hasta que su cabeza hizo clic y lo recordó.

Si bien, su departamento era de todo menos lujoso, contaba con lo básico para la supervivencia de una persona… inclusive de dos. Poseía otro diminuto cuarto que perfectamente podía albergar un pequeño huésped, sin embargo ella normalmente lo usaba como una especie de bodega.

Entró en él encendiendo la luz: bien, no estaba mal, como no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que se mudó allí, la mayoría del espacio seguía libre. Tampoco estaba sucio. Inmediatamente se dirigió al diminuto closet situado del lado izquierdo, de él extrajo un _futón_ floreado que antaño había pertenecido a sus padres.

Lo colocó estratégicamente en el suelo que no era de madera, pero no podía hacer nada, esperaba que el preciado objeto no se estropeara. Cuidó de que todo estuviera en orden, el único problema ahora sería la temperatura. Volvió a hurgar en el closet, encontrando solo dos sabanas delgadas que no servirían de mucho.

—¿Y ahora qué haré? ¡Eren se morirá de frío! —se estaba preocupando demasiado y no entendía por qué, incluso ya lo tuteaba.

No halló respuestas inmediatamente, por lo que resolvió mejor ir por su invitado antes de que se quedara dormido sobre el sofá.

—¿Ya estás listo, Eren? —otro gesto de su parte fue prestarle ropa limpia para que se cambiara, le dio un pants viejo que por los años ya no utilizaba, y a él mismo le quedaba enorme, pero no tenía otra cosa.

—Sí… muchas gracias, Mikasa —se sonrojó, por todas las atenciones brindadas por la amable chica.

—No es nada —le dedicó una radiante sonrisa atiborrada de comprensión—. Ven, ya tengo lista tu cama.

La siguió en silencio, pero de cierta forma emocionado porque al fin obtendría lo tan demandado por su cuerpo.

No intercambiaron más palabras; Eren obedeció tomando lugar sobre el _futón_ , mientras Mikasa lo arropaba como una madre lo haría con su primogénito, y trató de la mejor forma posible de que él no cayera víctima del terrible frío invernal, el reloj marcaba ya la una de la madrugada y la temperatura iría en decadencia cada vez más y más. En los ojos de la azabache se leía la insufrible preocupación por evitar aquello.

—No te preocupes, Mikasa, esto es suficiente —el niño era perspicaz, y ella lo sabía.

—No… sé que tengo algo más por aquí —lo intuía, faltaba algo, sabía que había una cosa que se le escapaba… pero ¿qué?—. ¡Claro! Toma esto.

Mikasa se desenredó la bufanda roja anclada a su cuello, otro objeto de sus padres, pero qué más daba ahora.

—Puedes conservarla —habló dulcemente, removiendo inconscientemente en sus emociones—. Es cálida ¿verdad?

El corazón de Eren se inquietó por el repentino acto, e imitando su tono de voz le respondió.

—Lo es.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientada. Sin embargo, esa emoción fue inmediatamente suplida por una sensación reconfortante en todo su esqueleto, ¿qué era eso? Palpó toda la superficie a su alrededor encontrándola blanda, parpadeó en confusión, pues no recordaba mucho sobre sí misma, y llevando aún más lejos su vista se percató de que se encontraba tendida sobre un enorme colchón dentro de una habitación que olía a algo que identificó como desinfectante, su mamá solía usarlo, de igual manera, todo tenía un aspecto muy pulcro.

Se removió del puro susto, reparando en una manta gruesa cubriendo su cuerpo del cuello para abajo. De repente, su semblante también se congeló, rememorando los hechos del día anterior.

Sí, habían escapado, lo habían conseguido con inusitado éxito, ella junto con su hermano apostaron todo a una última y peligrosa jugada, y funcionó, dando como resultado una milagrosa escapada de la muerte. Una fugaz sonrisa de felicidad adornó sus labios por su gran hazaña, sin embargo esta murió al instante; el cerebro en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy cruel y siempre se encargaría de refrescarte la memoria a aquellos momentos que preferirías simplemente no recordar.

« _Eren. Él me protegió… yo no pude hacer lo mismo. Por salvarme él se fue… y luego… el tipo malvado…_ ».

Divagaba tan hondo en sus turbios recuerdos que olvidó de cuestionarse más seriamente sobre el paradero desconocido donde se hallaba postrada, tampoco se percató de la persona que presto y silencioso se introdujo en la habitación.

—Veo que has despertado.

Esa voz rasposa la sobresaltó, sacándola de su breve trance. Apenas era consciente de su alrededor, por lo tanto, escuchar ese tono masculino, y al parecer enfadado, le hizo poner todos sus sentidos alerta. Con lágrimas amenazando brotar de sus ojos, trató de erguirse en la cama, de huir, siendo mermada de golpe por el extraño que ahora se acercaba a restringirla de su actuar.

—No te muevas, te lastimarás.

Hasta entonces fue consiente de las vendas que cubrían sus brazos. De pronto el tipo extraño acomodó la manta que se había resbalado hacia abajo, a causa de sus repentinos movimientos, ella por instinto se encogió en su lugar, pensando lo peor, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de tocarla, ni siquiera la miró. El hombre frente a ella no lucía muy amigable, de hecho, pareciera que su presencia le irritara en sobremanera. Sus facciones duras, bolsas bajo los ojos y un pronunciado ceño fruncido le ponían los pelos de punta. Isabel era muy pequeña como para profesar sentimientos hacia algún hombre que no fuera su padre o hermano, sin embargo no fue impedimento para pensar que el tipo era poseedor de un rostro bonito, como el de un príncipe malvado de Disney.

No dijo otra cosa cuando de una manera monótona le acercó una bandeja que pudo ver contenía comida.

—Supongo que tienes hambre —Isabel lo miró con desconfianza, aún sin dirigirle la palabra—. Come, después me ocuparé de llevarte con la policía para que ellos se encarguen de buscar a tus padres.

Nuevamente, la mente de Isabel hizo sinapsis inmediata, haciéndola rebobinar mucho más atrás en sus recuerdos.

Recordó la oscuridad, el miedo, el terror, la incertidumbre de permanecer encerrada en un espacio reducido, sin noticias del exterior, sin los rayos del sol sobre su piel, sin saber con certeza lo que sucedería con ella y su familia. Recordó el llanto, el dolor en su estómago, la repugnancia, lo apretujado de su pecho y de lo difícil que le fue respirar en ocasiones. Recordó a Eren y sus palabras de aliento por mantener la esperanza; recordó, también, los golpes, azotes, las maldiciones, los manotazos desesperados, los desgarradores bramidos de horror y, por último, el inequívoco sonido de dos disparos retumbar muy cerca de ellos.

Los hechos posteriores sucedieron en un arrebato, sus padres habían muerto y sus mentes eran muy capaces para comprender que eran los siguientes. Por eso decidieron atacar para poder huir, pero no tenían ni remota idea de lo que sucedería después. No creyeron llegar tan lejos.

Lamentablemente, y lo peor que pudieron hacer fue alejarse el uno del otro. Isabel estuvo a punto de llorar como un bebé, sus ojos se aguaron, frunció los labios y el pesar volvió a su pecho. Sin embargo, antes de que el llanto se desatara, otro rayo de pensamiento la iluminó.

Las tibias manos que la acogieron, lo reconfortante de su pecho, la sensación de seguridad al estar apresada entre unos brazos que reconoció de algún pasado …sin saber exactamente la razón. O cómo, dónde o por qué se sentía de ese modo. Ahora que veía todo más claro, sabía que se trataban de las manos de ese sujeto que la observaba perplejo, pero sin borrar su aura de indiferencia.

—Si te vas a poner a llorar hazlo en silencio. No me gusta el ruido mientras estoy trabajando.

Soltó de manera hosca, y el corazón de Isabel dio un sobresalto. No le molestó el regaño y su tono imperativo le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo empleara con ella.

Estuvo a punto de retirarse de la habitación, pero Isabel recordó su anterior promesa de entregarla con la policía.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó, aún con la inusual sensación anidando en su pecho le seguía provocando cierta aprensión—. Afuera hace frío, no me saques de este lugar cálido, ¡por favor!, si salgo, los hombres malos podrían encontrarme y a mí eso me da mucho miedo. No quiero regresar a ese lugar sin luz.

El hombre se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, y ahora la veía enarcando una ceja.

—Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de una niña —le reprochó, lanzándole una mirada hostil.

—¡No será para siempre, solo hasta encontrar a mi hermano Eren! —trató de convencerlo, era verdad que sentía miedo—, porque si me llevas con la policía ellos no me llevarán con mis padres, porque están muertos, los tipos malos los mataron, y si no fuera por Eren, yo también estaría muerta.

La explicación de la pequeña no parecía haber conmovido al hombre, quien seguía impertérrito en la puerta. Ciertamente no era posible hacer mella en él, pero ella esperaba que le permitiese quedarse, hasta poner en orden sus emociones y buscar a Eren.

—Etto… ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Isabel Jaeger —se aventuró a continuar la conversación, tratando de sonar amigable.

Tenía la infantil costumbre de proporcionar su nombre completo, manía que había aprendido desde el Kinder. No creía que fuera algo malo, e ingenuamente esperaba recibir el mismo trato en cada ocasión, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que podría provocar otras reacciones, como el leve 'espanto' que vio por un segundo en las pupilas azules del mayor.

Se mantuvieron en un largo y sepulcral silencio, cuando creyó que recibiría puras negativas, él por fin le respondió, provocando un raro escalofrío por toda su espina.

—Levi —murmuró, girando de vuelta rumbo a la salida—. Si vas a permanecer en este lugar, procura no ensuciar… y aprende a limpiar.

* * *

Las semanas subsiguientes fueron una completa odisea para Mikasa, cuidar a un niño no es tarea fácil, menos de uno tan impulsivo e inquieto como él. Sin embargo, pese a todos los contratiempos, empezaba a disfrutar de su inusual compañía.

Ella trabajaba de lunes a viernes, en un horario de 9 de la mañana a 8 de la noche, un ciclo pesado, si se piensa de manera objetiva, pero no para Mikasa, quien mantenía un ritmo de vida enérgico y muy saludable. Había ocasiones en que se levantaba más temprano de lo normal y aprovechaba para ir al gimnasio antes de entrar a la oficina, pero en otras en las que el frío matutino la instaba a quedarse en cama —o simplemente se le antojaba dormir de más—, optaba por acudir por la tarde, saliendo directamente de trabajar, y si le quedaba tiempo de sobra, hacia las compras de la semana. Todo para dejar su fin de semana libre para cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera.

No obstante, su rigurosa y ordenada manera de vivir fue bruscamente sacudida con la entrada de Eren a ella. Su mundo se alteró, se descontroló totalmente, descolocándola al principio pues todo significó hacer un espacio para el nuevo integrante.

Mikasa no poseía experiencia con niños, no tenía hermanos ni primos, ni siquiera había tenido la típica experiencia de ser niñera por una noche, como otras muchachas usaban como recurso para ganar algo de dinero. Tampoco tuvo muchos amigos en su infancia con los cuales convivir, y los actuales aún eran demasiado jóvenes como para tener hijos. En conclusión: cero conocimientos en cómo educar correctamente un infante. Sin embargo había aceptado el reto, sabía de las barbaridades por las que ese niño había sufrido y quería ayudarlo.

Desde que lo vio, sintió esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo, de mantenerlo bien y a salvo. De asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. Misma sensación que fue aumentando con el pasar de los días e incluso Mikasa empezaba advertir un vínculo de cariño que los unía.

« _Tal vez me esté volviendo loca_ ».

Sabía que era un problema, porque a pesar de que sus sentimientos parecían estar a flor de piel por su cercanía, era consciente de que ella no era económicamente capaz de mantener a un niño sola, eso siempre la refrenaba. No podía seguir por más tiempo, tampoco contaba con otra persona que la sustentara.

Quizá si se consiguiera un novio… « _No, por supuesto que ningún maldito hombre en la faz de la tierra aceptaría por puro gusto adjudicarse tremenda responsabilidad… mucho menos tratándose de un niño que ni siquiera es su misma sangre_ ».

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas, y su ritmo de vida se había vuelto frenético: por las tardes Eren se quedaba solo, situación que la mantenía tensa en su trabajo y en un constante estado de alerta por oír su celular sonar, quiso contratarle una niñera, pero éste se negó rotundamente. Debía, obviamente, comprar comida extra, más productos de higiene, ropa para él e incluso se atrevió a regalarle un par juguetes.

Su tiempo personal también había disminuido, si antes duraba dos horas en el gimnasio, ahora era solo una, todo por regresar temprano a casa a pasar tiempo con Eren, y prepararle una abundante cena caliente. Llegaba incluso a ir solo media hora, cuando Eren trazaba planes para localizar a Isabel, infructíferos, por su puesto.

Tampoco salía de bar con sus amigos, ni al cine, fiestas o a cenar, y si antes le reprochaban por las esporádicas salidas, ahora su enojo era mayor.

Pero no le importó.

La azabache prefería dar largos paseos por el centro comercial junto con Eren, oportunidad que no desperdiciaban para beber algún chocolate, malteada u otro postre que vendieran por ahí; además de la búsqueda implícita de su hermana.

En ese aspecto trataron de muchas maneras, pero nada, esperaban alguna noticia de ella por la Tv, y tampoco, ésta no llegaba.

Él, por su parte, no se rendiría hasta averiguar aunque sea una pista.

Eren se mostraba un tanto incomodo por todas las atenciones que recibía, pero la mujer siempre le alegaba que no había problema, que era un gusto para ella hacerlo y que lo hacía de corazón. Francamente era algo que él no entendía. Es decir, ¿qué clase de mujer en su sano juicio gasta su dinero para mantener a un niño que conoció en la calle? Definitivamente esa chica era muy extraña, pensaba Eren en ocasiones.

« _Y mientras pueda buscar a Isabel…_ »

Mikasa lo sabía, pero tampoco lo entendía a la perfección. Sus sentimientos y emociones las sentía inestables, incontrolables e incapaz de desprenderse de esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

Por lo cual, decidió que no importaba si tenía que esforzarse de más en el trabajo, o si ya no satisfacía varios de sus hobbies con tanta frecuencia, todo con tal de darle a Eren una buena vida.

Mikasa no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Levi Ackerman no se consideraba a sí mismo alguien bondadoso, la palabra que, personalmente, creía que mejor lo caracterizaba, era _obsesivo_.

Obsesivo con la limpieza, obsesivo con el té negro, obsesivo con su trabajo. Y ahora, obsesivo con una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo que había rescatado de morir en la basura.

En esas tres semanas de triviales convivencias había desarrollado descomunales sentimientos hacia esa criatura de ojos verdes. Era adorable, pensó. Pero no, él no era un maldito pedófilo que se aprovechaba de una solitaria niña que accidentalmente una noche había ido a parar a sus brazos.

Casi literal era el uso de esa palabra, porque más bien, era él mismo quien, mientras iba de paso, había decidido acercarse, tomarla en brazos y sacarla inmediatamente de ese asqueroso callejón.

Al verla ahí tirada, sola y abandonada como un cachorro apaleado, algo se removió en sus entrañas, e instintivamente corrió en su auxilio. No lo pudo evitar, fue algo que ocurrió espontáneamente. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro de su departamento, decidiendo qué hacer primero: asearla o dejarla descansar.

Se decantó por asearla —su obsesión número uno era primordial—, removió con cuidado la chamarra gruesa que ella traía puesta, por suerte, debajo llevaba una de mangas más cortas, y usando una esponja húmeda comenzó con la concienzuda tarea de remover las manchas de mugre, sangre, entre otras sustancias repugnantes que imperaban por sus brazos y piernas. Le curó las heridas latentes que rasgaban su piel, también le limpió el rostro, notando que éste era muy bonito y de facciones que le resultaron familiares de antaño.

No supo identificar muy bien la emoción que se instaló en su pecho en ese preciso momento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ese mismo sentimiento era el culpable de no poder desprenderse de Isabel.

Se enteró de los terribles sucesos, por lo que aceptó darle una cama, comida y un techo por los días siguientes.

Al principio se mostró reacio en permitir que una mocosa conviviera con él en su departamento, sería poco ético y su moral sería puesta en duda, pero al final le importó un carajo y decidió en silencio hacerse cargo de Isabel… « _Por lo menos hasta encontrar al hermano que tanto menciona_ ». Aunque seguían sin tener éxito.

Levi trabajaba de lunes a viernes en una empresa muy importante de paquetería y envíos, tanto nacionales como internacionales, no podía tomarse la libertad de ausentare más temprano de su puesto, solo para encargarse del cuidado de la menor. Por ese motivo, Isabel pasaba sus tardes con la señora de enfrente.

El complejo departamental donde habitaba era enorme y exclusivo, no cualquiera podía vivir en ese lugar, y la mayoría de personas eran de edad madura no muy predilectas al ruido. Él no era un anciano, apenas tenía los 24 recién cumplidos, sin embargo a la hora de tantear terreno, se decidió por un espacio tranquilo donde trabajar, limpiar, y beber té en paz.

Por suerte para él, Isabel no era una niña problemática, al menos no con la señora Jones, porque con él profesaba una actitud muy entusiasta, hasta se tomaba la confianza de llamarlo por su nombre e incluso usaba el raro mote de _hermano mayor_.

No le molestaba, pero le infligía un maldito ardor por dentro.

Levi no entendía sus reacciones ni sus emociones, él no era un jodido sentimentalista, simplemente se dejó guiar por el encanto desconocido que ella despertaba en él… hasta que Eren Jaeger apareciera y la apartara de su lado. Admitía que ese pensamiento le aterraba, pero al final la lucidez siempre volvía a él, remarcándole que por mucho que —de alguna desconocida manera— esa niña haya calado profundo en él, no podría mantenerla para siempre.

...

Era lunes 6 de febrero, aquella mañana Levi se había levantado temprano para realizar su típica limpieza diaria, como en esa fecha se celebraba el día del mar* en todo Paradi, no tuvo que asistir a trabajar, por más que le pesara.

En ese preciso instante sacudía las estanterías con mucho apremio, usaba un delantal, se cubría parte del rostro con un cubre bocas, y el usual trapo en la cabeza, parecía _Cenicienta_ , se burlaba siempre Isabel.

Si bien, la niña se comportaba correctamente con otras personas, con él se asemejaba más a un incontrolable torbellino que no paraba de hacer preguntas. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, esa ocasión pintaba tranquila, no esperaba realizar gran cosa junto a ella, de hecho, le extrañaba que estuviera tan quieta viendo televisión.

Hasta que aquella noticia captó su atención.

« _Autoridades confirman la captura de una red criminal que operaba en toda la región de María, dicha banda secuestraba familias, exigiendo un rescate individual, obteniendo así sumas exorbitantes de dinero. La manera estratégica provocaba en familiares mayores momentos de tensión, obligándolos a pagar uno por uno el rescate._

 _Para lograr esta captura se realizó un operativo que duró aproximadamente cinco horas, obteniendo el éxito de recuperación de sus últimas víctimas, de las cuales solo una salió herida._

 _Lamentablemente, también se descubrió una fosa común que los criminales mantenían cerca de su escondite, donde solo se logró identificar dos cuerpos con señas recientes de tortura, además varias heridas de bala en la cabeza y pecho._

 _La autopsia reveló que se trata de Grisha Jaeger, doctor que comenzaba a ganar fama en Shinganshina, junto con su esposa Carla, reportados hace semanas como desaparecidos._

 _No se pudo descubrir nada más, salvo que se desconoce el paradero de los niños Eren e Isabel Jaeger, hijos de los ahora difuntos. Se sospecha su supuesto fallecimiento, pero la autoridad no ha hallado sus cuerpos, por lo que si usted los ha visto, puede reportarlos al número que aparece en pantalla, junto con las únicas fotos disponibles de los menores, o bien, proporcionar información directamente en la comisaría central de Shinganshina_ ».

* * *

Mikasa estaba pasando bien, maravillosamente bien, su día de descanso junto con Eren. Para esa tarde tenía planeado llevarlo de paseo por el parque, aún con el frío azotando la ciudad, no importaba. Además sería poco tiempo, el que provecharían para colocar carteles con la leyenda del nombre de Isabel, y de paso observar la hermosura de la naturaleza invernal; sin embargo todo se derrumbó al trasmitirse ese _odioso_ anuncio en las noticias locales.

Eren saltó exultante los minutos siguientes alrededor de todo el departamento, alegando sonoramente que debían dirigirse inmediatamente a la comisaría central de Shinganshina porque en ese lugar —presuntamente— hallarían a Isabel.

Ella no pudo hacer mucho contra él, la impulsividad del pequeño era descomunal y estaba segura de que si no era con su compañía, Eren se las arreglaría para escapar y encaminarse él solo con la policía.

Eso, obviamente, no lo iba a tolerar, las calles para un niño solo eran peligrosas, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que tomara una ducha, se cambiara de ropa y juntos salir en dirección al objetivo. Mikasa maldecía un poco para sus adentros, pues según intuía encontrar a la niña podía significar un rotundo adiós.

« _Pero… no. O sea, eso está perfecto ¿no? Volverá a ver a su querida hermana, y ya no tendré que ocuparme de él… mi vida regresará a la normalidad. Sí, debo verlo por el lado positivo_ ».

Aún no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de sus sentimientos y por qué éstos la atosigaban de esa manera bestial y vehemente. Nunca le había ocurrido algo similar, era como una conexión mística indescifrable, algo más allá de su conocimiento, como si se condujera naturalmente en su manera de comportarse con Eren. Ya había aceptado que le cogió cariño, demasiado, pero sus dudas más pesadas continuaban ahí, solo que había estado ignorándolas hasta ahora.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —iba tan perdida en sus líos mentales que no advirtió cuando cruzaron la entrada del edificio.

—Sí… —dudó, sopesando si era correcto confesar todo ahora o esperar a otra persona—. Vine porque tengo información que podría resultar útil… tiene relación con hechos recientes ocurridos en Shinganshina —habló decidida y sujetando a Eren para que no armara un escándalo antes de tiempo.

—Diríjase al fondo de este pasillo, después a la derecha, ahí encontrará a la persona encargada.

—Gracias.

Hizo lo solicitado, y ambos ingresaron a una habitación enorme. Allí encontraron un montón de gente ensimismada en los ordenadores y papeleo infinito que tenían en frente, cosa extraña para un día feriado, pero supuso que la justicia no debía descansar. Visualizaron, también, una pequeña sala de espera, Eren se acomodó en una silla sin dudarlo.

—Eren ¿qué haces? Estoy segura de que es por allá —señaló a una persona ocupando el mesón central más grande.

—Tenemos que esperar a Isabel, no debe de tardar en llegar.

Mikasa observó con cautela la determinación en sus ojos, perpleja por la seguridad de él al afirmar que casualmente ambos se toparían en ese preciso lugar.

—Eren… no sabemos con certeza si ella vendrá… —se sentó a su lado—, quizá la persona con Isabel decida llamar; quizá no venga hoy…; o quizá ni siquiera haya visto la noticia, las probabilidades son mínimas.

—¡No! Estoy seguro de que Isabel estará aquí hoy, solo tenemos que esperar —le exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en puños.

Mikasa suspiró, consciente de que no había remedio. Se preocupó por su presencia en ese sitio, si al final no iba a declarar nada —porque dudaba que la niña se apareciera—, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y no quería incordiar a los funcionarios trabajando.

Solo duraron unos cinco minutos esperando, todo por complacer a Eren, cuando al parecer el encargado notó su presencia en la sala.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Por ahora no, gracias, estamos esperando a mi hermana.

Los ojos de Mikasa se pusieron como platos ante la osadía del menor a su lado, ciertamente, no se trataba de una parada autobús como para esperar, pero Eren lo veía de ese modo. Su rostro se tiñó por la vergüenza y estuvo a punto de aclarar todo cuando la otra persona volvió hablar.

—Si necesitan algo, puede decírmelo con toda confianza, señorita.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se relajó, y decidió que la mejor opción era soltar todo en ese instante, antes de que el arrepentimiento que ya sentía la consumiera por completo. Asintió firmemente y el señor la guio hasta su mesón, olvidándose por un momento de Eren.

—¿Cuál es su asunto?

En ese punto ya no podía echarse para atrás, estaba cara a cara con un agente, no podría mentir o simplemente inventarse una excusa. Debía resignarse a que apartaran a Eren de su lado, o que pusieran en juicio su inocencia, porque esconder bajo su techo casi durante un mes a un niño reportado como desaparecido resultaría sospechoso. ¿Qué más daba? No era su culpa. Debía dejarse de sentimentalismos tontos y responsabilizarse de lo que antes era su vida. Se supone que tenía un sueño y ese niño solo sería un estorbo.

Sin embargo, lo inquietante de todo el asunto era que cada vez que pensaba negativamente acerca de Eren una punzada de culpa atravesaba su pecho. Como un autoregaño, había supuesto con ironía alguna vez.

Era como si no pudiera desligarse de él, pero la Mikasa racional quería hacerlo; en cambio, su lado caprichoso, no.

—Lo que pasa es que ese niño de allá, es Eren Jaeger…

—¡EREN!

—¡ISABEL!

Los gritos la sobresaltaron, evitando que terminara su oración; notó la misma sorpresa en su interlocutor y un par de empleados más quienes, asustados, voltearon sus rostros para ver qué rayos estaba pasando y por qué tanto alboroto.

Mikasa imitó la acción, topándose de lleno con la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver allí.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 _Esto iba a ser un One-shot, hasta que **alguien** me reclamó que era demasiado largo, así que decidí cortarlo en dos._

 _(*)_

 _1-Aclaro que no son las típicas hamburguesas que conocemos, sino las de Japón, las usé porque en la parodia a Eren le gustan mucho. (busquen imágenes para más referencias)_

 _2-El ff NO ocurre en Japón, sin embargo ese día sí existe allí, así que decidí usarlo._


End file.
